Love is'
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish." DM/HG 'ONE-SHOT'


_**Basically I take the idea for this fanfiction from a movie called 'A walk to remember'. If you haven't seen it, it is about a girl who falls ill with a type of cancer named leukemia. At the end she died but with her husband in her side.**_

Draco and Hermione were together for eight months now. Hermione had received, in early October, many opportunities to finish her education in one of the biggest universities for potions in the world. She wanted to become a potion mistress and Draco new that. Because of that she was taken extra lessons from professor Snape. It was late April and they went for a walk at the lake.

'So how are you doing with the lessons?' Draco asked as the two of them stop walking and now the were facing each other

'I quit the lessons today...' Hermione said and looked him in his eyes

'What? Why? What about your education and the university?' He asked her with concern

I'm not going there either?' She replied and looked down

'Why, what happened that made you change your mind? You wanted so much to become a potions mistress.' He asked her once he took her hands in his

'Draco I...I...I am sick.' She told him and looked again in his eyes

'Then we should go to madam Pomfrey to heal you and then you should return to your dor...' He started to say to her worrying about her health but she cut him

'No Draco... I'm sick... I have leukemia...' She said and tears started to fall from her eyes

'No...you are seventeen...you are perfectly fine and you are going to...'He tried to say but she cut him once again

'No Draco... I spoke with a doctor today and he told me that I have leukemia and that I can't do anything.' The moment she ended her phrase she broke down to tears and left.

After hearing that Draco headed to the boys bathroom. There he cried for everything. For his destiny as a death eater but most for his love whose going to die. He couldn't believe it. His angel, his Hermione was gonna die. After about an hour he headed back to his dorm at the Slytherin house. Once he went to the boys dorm his best male friend was there as well.

'Hey Drake what's up? Did something happen between you and Hermione?' Blaise said once he saw his best friend with red eyes. He was sure that his friend was crying

'Oh Blaise, I don't want to lose her. I just found her I can't bear to lose her.' Draco said and sit at his bed with his head in his hands

'What do you mean you are going to lose Hermione? I don't think that a little fight with her can cost you Hermione's love.' Blaise said and went and sit beside his friend

'Blaise we didn't fight...Hermione is...is...isgoingtodie.' Draco said and broke down

'Come again...' Blaise replied

Taking a long breath Draco said 'Hermione is going to die...'Upon seeing his best friend socked face he said everything that Hermione has told him that evening.

'Draco I'm so sorry. If I can do something for you two please tell me...' Blaise said and place a comforting hand at Draco's shoulder.

HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG /DM/HG/DM/HG/DM

One week later Hermione transferred to the hospital because her state was bad. Draco never left her side. He was always there because he was afraid that she would wake up and he wouldn't be there. After two weeks she was relieved from the hospital and she was free to attend her classes. Blaise has prepared a welcome back party for Hermione. He felt her like sister. After a lot of dance and couples of dings everyone returned to their dorm.

HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG /DM/HG/DM/HG/DM

The next morning Draco and Blaise headed to the Great Hall. Already there was Hermione with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Draco went to them along with Blaise hugged Hermione and whispered to her ear that he wanted to see her at the Room of Requirement at the lunch time. When she nodded he and Blaise headed back to the slytherin table.

When the lunch time came Hermione headed to the Room of Requirement. Draco was already there. He hugged her and kissed her.

'I wanted you to know that I will always be there for you..We are in this together. I love you my little angel.' He said and kissed her once again

'Thank you so much for everything. I love you too!' She said and wrapped her hands around his neck

After about two hours Draco said to the little angel in his arms

'Hermione...marry me!'

'What?'

'Marry me...'

'Yes...'

Yes what?'

'Yes I will marry you!'

'I love you so much Hermione Jean Granger soon to be Malfoy!'

I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy!'

After one month ta wedding take place at Hogwarts. Everyone including the Minister of Magic went to their wedding. Draco and Hermione were so happy. For once they had forget Hermione's illness. Three months later Hermione died. Draco became an auror along with his best friend Blaise. He never get married again. Blaise in the other hand married Pansy. They had a little girl and they named her Hermione Angel Zabini.


End file.
